That Which Was
by Chaos Angel
Summary: Someone has a secret past....it's probably not anyone you'd think of, unless you read (Yup, I'm trying to bait you...)


  
  


---------------------- **That Which Was** ----------------------  


-------------------------/<^>\-------------------------

  


  
  
It wasn't an uncommon ritual. Everynight, Minomon watched his partner sleeping, wondering what his dreams were like. Were they the same as the Kaiser's dreams? Did Osamu's ghost still haunt him? Knowing Ken, it could be any number of things that plagued his dreams. Or maybe his dreams tonight were something more pleasant? Minomon doubted that, knowing full well that Ken's actions as the Digimon Kaiser weighed heavilly on his mind. Deep inside, Minomon knew, Ken wondered if he was truly free of the darkness or if it would take control once again.  
*The same questions worry me, Ken-chan...* Minomon thought to himself, *As much for myself as for you.* Closing his eyes, Minomon let the memories play in his mind as he liked to do every now and then, just to be sure he never forgot what he once was.   


------------------------------------------------

  
  
_ Ishida tackled the younger boy, feeling the insect digimon pass over harmlessly. He lifted his head to his partner, "Leomon, give me a hand, will ya!?"  
"Fist of the Beast King!" The lion-shaped blast blew by the flying digimon, who chuckled darkly at the attempt. Leomon drew his blade, leaping towards the bug, more as a distraction than an attack. It seemed to serve it's purpose, as Ishida and Gennai managed to find a good enough hidding place.  
"Hell Squeeze!" Unfortunately for Leomon, his opponant wasn't about to let any opening go unexploited. Leomon's attention had turned to his human partner just long enough for the insect to catch the lion in an crushing grip, "Surrender, Leomon...it's all but over now." A pink blade appeared from the top of the bug's hand, brushing dangerously close to Leomon's neck.  
"Saro Cutter!" Stingmon's accute senses picked up the attack before it could hit, giving him plenty of time to spin around and throw Leomon in it's path. Stingmon laughed at the angered figure of Saromon, as Leomon de-evolved to Tanemon at his feet.  
Stingmon heard footsteps behind him, glancing back quickly to see Saromon's child joining the other two in hidding, "Well, if it isn't the legend himself."  
"Saro Blade!"  
Saromon's attack was quick and precise, but not quite enough to catch Stingmon off-guard. Stingmon's blades held Saromon's sword securely between them. With a flick of his wrist, Stingmon snapped the sword in half, quickly following-up with a few well placed strikes to Saromon's chest, then to finish, "Spiking Strike!" The stinger pierced Saromon's chest easily, forcing the Champion to revert to his Retamon state, "I expected a bit more than that from you digidestined."  
"Perhaps I can give you such a challenge."  
The voice was cold and flat, but dignified. Stingmon quickly turned, expecting an attack, only to see Magna Angemon standing before him, cool and collective. "An Ultimate? Well, I've been known to do that much damage...let's get this over with!"  
Magna Angemon wasn't impressed however, "Why do you fight these righteous souls? You are not evil at heart, despite your nature...you puzzle us, Stingmon."  
"Spiking Strike!" In an almost exact reenactment, Magna Angemon's Excaliber blocked Stingmon's attack, much as he'd done to Saromon before. Stingmon's over hand quickly followed-up with another killing blow, only to be cought by Magna Angemon's free hand and held securely.  
"There is a part of you that isn't yourself." Magna Angemon noted, his eyes trying to peer into Stingmon's soul. In a flash of movement, Stingmon felt himself being turned around, his hands being held tight behind his back, Excaliber making motions in front of him, "Gate of Destiny!"  
Stingmon growled, trying to break free, "This is such a pathetic way to go, after all the battles I've won! Whatta dishonor!"  
"There is no honor in destroying what is weaker than yourself. Don't worry yourself, Stingmon. When you pass through, you shall not die, but have your true self resurrected from the darkness...to serve your real purpose." That said, Magna Angemon pushed the insect into the gate, closing it behind him. After that, Stingmon experienced a digimon's version of limbo, lost in nothingness.  
_   


------------------------------------------------

  
  
*...Until you showed up, Ken-chan. You're as much my salvation as I am yours, Ken-chan, and you don't even know it. Maybe I should tell you how the darkness held me, just like it had you...but there are some things better left as secrets, I suppose.* Minomon sighed softly, *I failed us both once before against the darkness, but I promise I won't lose to Arukenimon. Besides...we're not alone anymore...* Minomon glanced up towards the other pair of sleepers in the room, Davis and Demi-Veemon and smiled. *For better or worse, I don't think we could get rid of those two anyway...* Comforted by this thought, Minomon tried his best to sleep through Davis' snoring.  
  
  


-------------------------/<^>\-------------------------

  
  
  
Yeh, leave it to me to do something dumb like this. Course, I don't think anyone has done anything like this before, or at least not with Wormmon (And if they have, I'd just like to say that I hate you, you mind-reading bastard, I hate you). Hey, he is a Virus after all. You know under that gentleness there's a demon waiting to just bust out and start bustin' caps, "Yeah, I got your jogress shinka right HERE! Spiking Strike!!" ...Uhh...anyway, ignore me.  
  
On a sadder note (or better, to some kids), I probably won't be writting as much as usual (No, don't start throwing retirement parties just yet...). I got a new job (Seeing as how "Josh" got me fired...), and it's a lot more hours than the other was, so I got a lot on my plate. But I do get two days off a week, so I should have plenty of opportunity to write, just hope I can get the mood.  
  
By the way, I didn't bother proofing this too much, so if anything is spelled wrong, or if there's any horrid grammar, well...screw it, I gotta get sleep, I work early tomorrow...(And for some reason, people call me bitter. Hmmm...)  
  


**_Chaos Angel _**

  



End file.
